Blinds of early days were controlled by blind cords where a switching controller was installed at one end of the track located on top of a blind. A bead chain or a blind cord was hanging down from the switching controller to open/close the blind by pulling the bead chain. However, accidents of strangling small children by the bead chains have been occurred, therefore, blinds with bead chains have been forbidden in many countries. Hence, cordless blinds become household necessities. Even though there are many different designs of cordless blinds, their switching operation is not as convenient as blinds with cords.
The conventional cordless blinds hide the blind cords inside the blind with an exposed spool to collect the blind cords where the extended blind cords will go through the blind shading parts such as blind shading leaves to connect to the retracting rod beneath. However, holes will be drilled on the blind shading parts for the blind cords to go through which are not easy for users to DIY. Moreover, the retracting rod retracts the blind cords by gravity which is vulnerable for poor retracting of the blind cord due to tilting or damage by striking. Furthermore, especially for cordless blind, the shading leaves are fixed by tying strings where the tying strings will interfere with the retraction of blind cords due to unexpected winding of tying strings.